Tan todos lokos :S
by MonOna
Summary: avé,, es una historia de INUyásha, sin párejas ni nada,, zimplemente poducto de la locura por episodiOz, golpes, condenaas, denuncias por pensiones alimentiiicias, lo ke seaa xD aki!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: desde ahora son mios todos los personajes, total...

nadie verá estoh nnU juas! Sobre todo

es miiio Sesshomaru-san :P seeh! Vivaa adueñarse

de la propiedad intelectuaaal! XD

Historia estúpida :) moi estupida

escrita en mi momento de mayor

estupidez ii in coherenciaa! ;D

Su coherencia

Noooh! Aléjate de mi Naraku!

Que no que no, que te necesito Inuyasha! Eres mi amor perdido, por eso maté a Kikyo!

Nooo! Salvame Kagome!

Kagome le tira una flecha purificadora al Naraku loco ii enamorado de Inuyasha, pero no le pasa nada por que es Naaaarakuuu! xS

Dame un besiiito! Muaaac muac! - dijo Naraku

Nooo!

Inuyashaaa! Siguemeee! - dijo Kagome

Seeh!

Rato después, al correr, con el Naraku loco persiguiendolos, Kagome lo lleva a una galaxia paralela ii le dice:

Inuyasha...!

Queé?

Se empieza a sacar la máscara!

Yoooh soy tu padre!

nooooOOooOOo!

Hiho miiiioo! Ven con tu padree!

NooooH!

Inuyasha corre y corre i llega a una casa hecha de dulces ii mazapan ii chocolate ii pregunta:

Toc toc?

Quién es?

Soy Inuyasha, el niño perdido i abandonado :)

Pasa pasa!

Hola Sango...!

Yo no soe sangoo! Yo soee... Karen Paola :D Karen Paola! Te dice ven ven ven ii hacer bang bang bang ii luego bum bum bum

estalla el corazón!

Y además soii la bruja buena que vende dulces xDD!

¬¬u

Quieres un dulce rosado?

Ehh.. no

Quieres uno azul?

no... - dijo inuyasha... poniendo cara de asustado

ahhhhh! Nooo... son las 4.56 minutos! Ahora me transformo en...

en?

eh?

chuuuuCkie!

noooh! T0T Salvenme!

Tatatatatata! Tititititi! Tutututututu! (_la musica de las chicas super poderosas!_)

Somos las chicas superpoderosas! Y venimos a salvar a Inuyasha de la malvada Sango – Karen Paola – Chukie!

Nos llamamos! Kanna, Kagura ii Ayame:P

(_aparece Kanna con sus ropas blancas cambiadas por verdes, como bellota, Kagura,_

_con su ropa roja, como bombon ii Ayame toda celeste ii cn cachitos, como burbuja!_)

nnU

Vamos a saltadilla! ;P – dijo la Ayame Burbuja

Sii, ai que golpear a unos cuantos malvados ii matar a mojo :o) – dijo la Kanna bellota

Medio mino el wachito que está atrás de nosotras! Hey washiito carnuo! ;) - dijo la Kagura bombon

Aiiii yegua! Alejate de MI inuyasha! - dijo Naraku

¬¬u No se peleen por mi!

¬¬'

ii ahora quien podrá ayudarme!

Yo... el chapulin colorado!

Y aparece Shippo con un martillo rojo, ropa roja ii el corazon del chapulin!

¬¬u

Vamos por ahi - dijo el Chapulin

Está moi bien n.n por aia está el McDonalds! Comamos una cajita feliz!

Yo pago con... red compra xD

Seeh!

No contaban con mi astucia!

Buenas tardes bienvenido a mcdonalds en que le puedo servir?

Aver... tiene comida china?

No aquí no hay comida china, aquí hamburguesas...

Deme una con doble carne, doble pollo, doble mostaza ii con helado de chocolate - dijo Inuyasha

Bueeeno! Y usted chapulin colorado!

Yoo... ioo... iioo bailo!

**Marica Quien?** **Marica Tu?** **Marica Yo?** **Marica ha-ha..** **Valor, a la luz, si eres un gay tu** **piensalo (Piensalo), es tu vida** **y si dicen po que digan (Que digan lo que quieran)** **Valor, Valor (Musho Valor)** **Que oscuro es un armario** **Sal de Ahi (Sal de ahi)y vente aqui** **Tu destino es ser feliz...** **Fiesta fiesta y pluma pluma gay** **Pluma pluma gay** **Pluma pluma pluma gay (4 veces)** **(Igual que el verso anterior)** **Que importa si el niño sale gay** **Tu has nacido gay** **Aunque cueste hay que gritarlo** **SOY GAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYY!** **Fiesta fiesta y pluma pluma gay** **Pluma pluma gay** **Pluma pluma pluma gay (4 veces)** **Marica Quien?** **Marica Tu?** **Marica Yo?** **Marica ha-ha.. (4 veces)**

Bravoo! - dijo la Sango – Karen Paola

Aiii si! Bravo, bravisimo! - dijo Naraku

Toppisimo! - dijo Miroku

Aii sii! Yo soii gay! Soy Jordi Castell! Sii yo nunca fui Miroku!

Yo soy el unico normal! OoU

Seh...

AhhhhH! Yo soii homofooobico! - grito la Kagome – Papá de Inuyasha con una ametralladora en las manos!

Suenan los disparos ii caen muertos los gays... (_Miroku – Naraku – Shippo_)

Aghh! Ahgg... me muerroo! Me da una ataque al corazon! - dijo Kagome Papa de Inuyasha!

No te mueras padre! Yo... yo... - dijo Sesshomaru

? (_todo el resto!_)

Yoo... soy tu hijo! Xx

Eso ya lo sabíamos! UuU (_todos_)

Padre... yo... se tu secreto!

Qué! - exclaman todos

Se que soy adoptado!

Ohhhh! - tragico emitido por todos...

Como lo supiste hijo?

Tu amante me contó?

Quién?

Rin! Ella es la pécora, tu amante!

T0T Como lo adivinaste!

No se! Pero ella te engaña con Yaken! u.u

¬¬'

El papá de Sesshomaru – Kagome – el papá de Inuyasha se muere repentinamente ii todos dicen:

¡Por fin! Cocinaba mal!

¬¬U que escusa mas estúpida – dijo Inuyasha

Seeh, concuerdo contigo! - dijo Rin

Y tú de donde saliste... ù.ú

Yooo... soii la bruja del este ii vengo a matar a la Karen Paola!

Ehhh esperen... comerciales! (_todos se sientan a esperar que terminen_)

**Quien es?**

**Kikyo...**

**Que vienes a buscar?**

**A ti!**

**Ya es tarde!**

**Por qué?**

**Por que no soy Kagome ella ya se murio! Por eso vete olvida mi nombre mi casa mi calle ****ii pega la vuelta! xP**

**Pero recuerda mi canción!**

**No no te voii a guardar a gastar mas espacio en mii memoria!**

**Donde la voii a encontrar?**

**Andate dejame sola no pintes los monos!**

Ehh! Hemos vuelto!

Si... ahora... - dijo Rin

Sii! Por que me quieres matar bruja malvada chica (_acento de teleserie venezolana :P_) – dijo Karen Paola

Por que...

Por?

Por que... eres rubia! O.O

No! - gritan todos

Bruja, además de mala, vivora pecora i mal nacida chica eres daltónica! Yo soii...

**latina de mar i cordillera!** (_cantando!_) no soy rubia!

Muajajajjajajjajja! (_Risas satánicas_) Ahora si! - dice Sesshomaru

Y Sesshomaru toma un tarro tamaño familiar de blondon ii...

se lo tira a la cabeza de la Karen Paola!

¬¬u eso es juego sucio! - dijo Karen Paola

Chica! Ahora tienes el pelo castaño! Que no te quiero matar ahora chica :) - dijo la Bruja Rin del Este

x.xV

Todos quedan con la tremenda gotita en la cabeza... menos la bruja!

ya:) loca locura :p sep!

Despues sigo!

Espero reviews!

:D estoy loca!

**Moniita! ;D**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaiiimer declaro oficialmente todos los personajes

De inuyasha miiioos todos miiios, en especiaal al rééko wachon

Papurrii xD de sesshomaru ke es mi love de la vida ai

Ia como sea mil años ke no seguiia pero aki

Vengoo! Cool

:D:D

iaa

(K)(K)(K)

contiiinuacioon estupida de una historiaa muii estupiidididididiziima

ke causo risaaa x)) muajajajjajajajajja

ia what- e ver ;P

la historria de la papa frita o el comercial de kikyo

pues bien chicos, io soi la bruja del este pero ¡¡NO INCLUYO SOLO ESTE MODO DE OPERACIONES! Nooo... (woooshh) sino que tambiien lavo la loza, animo fiestas, como fuego, bailo en Dance Dance Revolution iii, ¡incluyo bateríííaaas!

Ehh bueno, seeh ¬¬ - voz de dééjenla ser es weoonsiitaa

'Eñoree del pelo blanco, su pedidoo eñorehh tiene akii! – exclama una vos asii como del espacioo viteh – PAPAS ASADAS pann de linaza y pollo al escabeche serr...

noo.. io kero lo que pedii – para de hablar – io pediii, emmm (sonido de rebobinacionn como de un radio cassete) sfbasdfbdbivnsfmvnfugvlfkvlnfdgius doble carne, doble pollo, doble mostaza ii con helado de chocolate n0n

comerse lo que le traje ser su mision, deber cumplirla tu...

MASTER YOOOODAA! Oohh es incredesiiiblee! – exclaman emocionados todos con la voz de infomercial de antena tres directo

Inuyasha se inclina ante los pies del maeeeeestroo todo wosh que empiezaa a comerse con sorbidos extraños el pan de linaza con las papas asadas ii...

¡¡askeroso ser este puréé de palta de mcdonalds, c3po (citripio xP) preparar soliia paltas hass!

Oh – un encargado del mcdonalds empiezaa a llorar – ioo le dije al administraador que no lo matara TTTT iioo le dijeee! Ii despues le dije que no lo metiera al moledor de paltas, pero el lo hizo iwall  isoo pure de paltas conn ronald mcdonalds!

Ah...¡¡ ke atrozz eso era lo rojo de mi puree de paltas! x/ ii yo que creiia ke era mi ruchh! ): - exclamo tirandose de las mechas kagura - ke ascoo! Me matooo jajaja watiiooo mi hotdog!

Wachiini tenemos que ir a comer al ven ven a doooooooggis doggis tiene el mejor hotdog, ven ven a dooooooggis! Es mas cool ademas no le ponen nada mas ke palta, pasto, colorate 86985699459vbjkjkvkd verde toxico, toxiciliinosaa, celulosa y petroleo hidroxigenado plus 48534! Ii por supuesto tiene sólo 10 caloríías... – exclama emocionada Ayame

Foto ultra rápida del letrero de doggis "contiene 1050005050595 (diez elevado a 50005050595) caloríías"

Aii... echo de menos a mi kerido padree..  nunca lo conoci ii recien oii super ke kagome era el pero lo amoo... como creii amar a kagome, esperen, entonces io estaba enamorado de mi propio padre, ii si ubiera tenido un hijo con éélla abria sido mi hermano y mi hijo ... wswswswswsw nooh!

Inuyasha – exclama

Ke...? kien eres?

IOo, soe tu amodd secretoo.. io te amo con todo el corazoonn (L)

Ahhh! - grito desesperado gay – es jakotsuuu! 

Mi hijoo es gaý., mirenlo como grita!

Papáá, no me apuntes con esa escopetaah! Ademá tu supuestamente estabas muertoo! Uu

o.o oh sééh, nadie vioo nada! xD – el padre de inuyasha se hace el muerto otra ves – recuerdenloo. Tu no has visto nadahh! Entendieeroon? (al mas puro estilo de los pinwinos de madagascar, moviendo laas manos)

ok

si ii no lo recuerdan!

Si ok..

Nada?

Si nadah!

En serioo?

¬¬' sii

ok, pero de verdad?

Ke síí callate ke nos desesperaaas!

o.o bueno pero no se enojeen!

Ia muereteee! – grita jakotsu ke ahora el encargado e amar a tu hijoo – lo abraza - soee ioo!

o.0 ahhh! Ke miedooo, llamen a mi mamáá! – grita gaymente inuyasha

tu no tienes mamá... imbéésil – con voz de nelson (los simpson)

oh rayos, 

ajáá – risa nelson generalizada

naaadie te kiere – dice Kanna, burlonamente

ehh, no – todos, como diciendole pobre weonaa

IO LO kieero (L) – exclama Jakotsuu, tirandosee encima de inuyasha

Aahh me pikaa... 

Ke te pika amor mioo :D

Me das alergiiaa , noo

Muaaa (lo toma y le da un besoo)

Ahh ¡¡es un sapoo! Jakotsuu se volvióO un sapoo – exclamóó inuyasha lanzandolo lejos

Waa! – grita el sapo VOLADOOOR

El sapo voladoorr., el sapo voladoor (8)

Señor inuyasha, hanyou?

Si señor oficiaal

Seráá apresado por maltrato animal!

Pero pero (cara de inocencia) , en el macdonalds tambien maltratan animaless (puchero)!

Tiene derecho a guardar silencio, todo lo ke diga se usaráá en su contra

Liberado serás de la carcel

Si? (cara esperanzada)

Algún díaa – lo mira y se pone una mano el la wata, apuntandolo – ajá!

x(

**iáá, los deje aii ke pasará con las amburguesas del mcdonalds, será feliz el sapo jakotsu al fin? Podrá inuyasha pagar la fianza? Todas estas interrogantes ii muchas mas seráán resueltas en el proximo episodio de ... (músika de x files) "TAN TODOS LOKOS!" bai bai , espero sus reviewss:D**

**MottÖtita ;D**


End file.
